undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 17
"The Success" is the tenth episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis Andy makes a decision and realizes that he is running out of time. Frank causes more problems for the group. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Charlie was kidnapped, and Andy is given a choice whether or not to save him. Frank lied to Jason, saying that Dave killed Jim. Andy was led to his old lab, but his wife's body wasn't there. A walker caught him off guard and grabbed him. Plot Present (The Camp: Day 6) Frank was sitting outside of the house, against a tree. He held his knife up to his face, seeing dried up blood on it. He closed his eyes, thinking back to the night Jim died. He felt no guilt, not even when he lied to Dave or to Jason. A twig snapped behind him and he heard the groans of one of the undead approach him. Two hands grabbed him from behind the tree, pulling him up against it so he couldn't escape. "Help!" he shouted. He swung his knife backwards, trying to get its head. He couldn't reach. Dave appeared from the house, his gun in his hand. He aimed at the walker's head, trying to aim it perfectly. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He wasn't sure if Frank told the truth about Jim. If Frank died this way, it wouldn't be suspicious. What was he thinking? He couldn't leave Frank die. He pulled the trigger, the walker collapsing to the ground. Frank caught his breath, "You couldn't do it faster?" Dave didn't reply. He just walked back inside. Present (The Lab: Day 6) Andy fell backwards on the walker. He looked at her face, seeing the same woman he fell in love with years ago turned into a monster. He stared deep into her eyes, but was interrupted when she swung her arm at him. He dodged it, falling back. He quickly crawled towards a closet and locked the door. He listened to her bang against the door. He turned around, looking at what was in the closet. He noticed a phone in there. He found the sound file and played it. "Hello Andy. If you haven't killed her yet, then do it. Man up. Face what you created. If you do, then you'll get a key and an address to where Charlie is. If you don't, then that's one more life you've taken", the voice said. On the ground is a gun with a note on it that said, "Use this". He picked up the gun and opened the door. :::::::::::: "48:23" Present (The Camp: Day 6) Dave was sitting alone in front of the house. Frank sat next to him. "Why did it take you so long?" Frank asked. "The trigger was jammed", Dave lied. Frank noticed this, smirking. "What are we gonna do about Sean?" he asked. "We aren't gonna do anything... not yet", Dave noted, "We don't know if he's a threat. We don't know if any one of us is a threat". Frank noticed Dave giving him a suspicious look, "You saying you don't trust me?" Dave smiled, "To be honest, I don't know who I can trust nowadays". "Everyone is the same", Frank said, "We'll all turn into the same person". "And what person is that?" Dave asked. "We will all have to kill one day", Frank said, "Eventually, we won't give a damn about it... 'cause we'll all end up the same way". "The same way?" Dave muttered. Frank glanced at him, "One of them". Dave didn't know what he meant by that, but just assumed he meant one of the walkers. "I can promise you one thing, I'll never be a murderer", Dave said. Frank smiled, "That'll be a hard promise to keep". Frank stood up and walked back into the house. Present (The Lab: Day 6) Andy opened the door, his wife fell backwards onto the ground. He waited for to get up and aimed the gun at her head. He loaded it but suddenly, it felt too hard to do it. He knew it wasn't the same person it was before. She wasn't his wife anymore. But if it was her, he would put her out of the pain and suffering. She was less than an inch away from the gun. He pulled the trigger. She flew backwards, the force of the shot affecting her whole body. Eventually she lay limp. Andy dropped the gun and fell to his knees, right next to her. He put his hand on her stomach and on her face. Then he screamed, letting out all of the anger he had held up since she died. The phone started ringing. He turned around, it was still in the closet. He stood up, walking to it. He picked it up and answered it. "Good work. There is a map on the phone, it will take you to him, but hurry. You have a limited amount of time. There is a key in the top drawer on your desk", Joe explained, "There is a number on the phone, use it when you are in need". Andy put the phone in his pocket and walked to his desk. He opened the drawer, finding the key. He left the lab. When he was outside, the phone began beeping. He looked at it, seeing the map. On the top of the screen was a timer. :::::::::::: "42:15" Did you like this episode? Like Dislke Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues